The Proposal
by k-pixy
Summary: Brooke and Lucas becomes very close while bonding with baby Angie and adorable Jamie, making Brooke crave for a family of her own. So she propositions the only suitable man she knows to help with her ultimate hearts desire. Lucas agrees and after trying IVF treatments the results were disappointing. Brooke was crushed and Lucas was there. Read to find out more Thanks dianehermans!
1. Introduction

I am not ready to post this particular story as of yet but bear with me. This idea came from dianehermans and I really want to do this story despite having never seeing season 5 Lol. Don't kill me I just stopped watching after Brooke left Lucas the final time. It had severely pissed me off. Anyway its a great story to be told and I kniw that if I do a little research I can do this. I just don't look forward to seeing any Leyton yuck. I also have two more stories cooking up. One I have already published with just 3 chapters and the next is just squatting in my head but it will make its way on here as well. Okay see ya on the flip side


	2. Chapter One

Brooke Davis started her sketches and smiled wistfully as the outfit started coming together. Sketches that were great for kids. Because of her time with Angie, she got the inspiration to set up Baby Brooke, a lucrative brand of clothing especially for little girls.

Also because of Angie as well as Jamie Lucas Scott she wanted kids herself. Badly.

At first, Brooke thought Angie didn't like her or she wasn't doing well at parenting but finally got the hang of things, thanks to Lucas and his weird child voodoo. Angie, who Brooke fostered in order for her to receive care for her heart condition was unwilling to give the young woman a break. But then a miracle happened and Brooke bonded with the sweet baby greatly during their brief time together, as well as Lucas Scott did, but she was eventually returned to her parents after Dr. Ethan Copeland successfully operated on her heart. Much to Brooke's immense disappointment.

After Brooke released Angie to the social worker, her heart shattered into a million shards. And Lucas had somehow known to be there. He held her in that same spot for a long time until she was ready to leave. Lucas had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep then had kissed her forehead and left.

It's been a few months since Memories kept playing in her head. Each featured or had something to do with the beautiful angel she had to say goodbye to.

 _"So you got her a purple monkey, huh? Just like you had." Lucas asked, looking at the stuffed animal with a soft smile on his face._ _Brooke looked at him surprised. "You remember that?"_ _Lucas half-smiled, "Of course, I do know some things about you, Brooke Davis. And you're gonna be a great mom."_ _"You think she'll like the purple monkey?"_ _"I think that she's gonna love the girl that gives it to her."_

That moment had touched her heart. Just as it did now. She bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. She smiled shakily as another memory popped up…

 _"And anyway, Angie is scared of her creepy Aunt Peyton, isn't she? Yes. We like Uncle Lucas better." she cooed at the baby that was kicking and screaming._ _Peyton looked at her best friend and was offended by that. "Hey!"_ _Brooke laughed, "I'm kidding." To Angie as she lifted her in her arms. "We're kidding, aren't we? Yes."_ _"I mean it is pretty great that he's helping out. It's kind of Mr. Mom, but its nice." Peyton said with a tinge of jealousy._ _Brooke looked at her and began bouncing the fussy child in her arms. "It is. He's a huge help. I don't know what I'd do without him."_

Brooke sighed as another memory randomly popped into her head.

 _Lucas watched her as she packed the baby's diaper bag for the day. "How's it going? Better?"_ _Brooke sighed, her eyes on the stubborn baby, "Yeah, I'm starting to get it down. She's sleeping through the night now."_ _Lucas grinned, happy that things were going past the difficult stage. "See? I told you you'd be a good mom."_

Brooke froze. Her heart started pounding in her chest at an insane idea but it was one of those ideas that would not stop bugging you until you did something about it. She dialed Lucas up and when it went to voicemail she exhaled.

"Luke…911 emergency! Come to Clothes over Bros ASAP!" she then hung up.

Was this a tad desperate? _Maybe_. Was she sure that she wanted to do this anyway? _Hell yes_.

Lucas walked in an hour later, an apology already on his tongue. "Sorry I was doing—"

"Peyton?" she supplied quickly, while chuckling.

Lucas chuckled, " _Funny_. I was actually babysitting and housesitting for Nathan and Haley they had to go out of town for his contract renewal."

"Wait who's with our godson now?"

He winced slightly then said awkwardly, "Peyton. But there was no funny business. We're _just_ _friends_."

Brooke was amused and let it be known. "It's whatever Lucas that's not what the 911 is. I called you here because I need a huge favor from you. More like a proposal."

Lucas squinted and adjusted his posture. "Okay I'm listening."

Brooke hesitated but lifted her chin as she said, "I want a baby."

Lucas was speechless. "That's great Brooke."

She exhaled and brought her hands together as she said, "Okay remember when you said that I'd be a good mother?"

He nodded, "Of course I do."

"Watching Angie go back…it hurt me _so bad_ because we were a family… you, me and Angie—and I lost that and I couldn't stand it. It broke my heart because you were so good with her and I was a mess until you stepped in. Now I miss having that feeling of _pure, unselfish_ _love_ you know. And watching Jamie grow and bonding with him makes this craving for my own child worse…" she then exhaled and sat on the couch. "God I just want that for myself. I want a family Lucas… and that's where you come in."

He blew out a breath and rubbed his hand through his blonde hair. "How?"

"I need your sperm." she says without even a blink of an eye.

Lucas blinked in utter shock, "Wha-what? Excuse me—"

Brooke winced, "Okay that was way too blunt. Um, let me rephrase that… I would like for you to be a donor. We don't even have to have sex or anything. I could go through IVF treatments and that'll be that. All you have to do is give me those bad boys!"

Lucas was overwhelmed. "That takes the fun out of it doesn't it…"

Brooke doesn't hear his words and plowed forward. "I know it's a lot to ask but… I need this. Please?" she said as her voice broke with emotion.

Lucas hated seeing her cry. He always had even while they were dating in high school. He nodded, after breaking down in a mere few seconds. "Okay… I will do it."

"Oh my God really?" she asked, for once feeling something besides the numbness of losing their makeshift family.

He laughed when she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly with gratitude.

"I thought that it was too crazy of a request for you to say yes!" she cried, this time happy tears.

"You should know that I'd do anything for you Brooke Davis." he said as they continued to embrace.

"Thank you soo much Lucas! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she gently sobbed, so insanely happy that she couldn't stop crying.

"I stick by what I said okay. You'll be a great mother Pretty Girl. I know it." he said while kissing her rose scented dark auburn hair.

Brooke finally broke apart from him with a happy tremulous smile, her adorable dimples on full display. "I love you so much for agreeing with this Lucas Scott. This means the whole universe to me."

"I love you too Brooke Davis." he says and he means it. Brooke's always been an incredible friend to him. Even when he had been an ass. He looked at his watch then said, "I gotta get back. Call me when you're ready to do this thing."

Brooke grinned, watching him approach the exit. "Don't you worry I will."

-x-

"So what did my best friend want that only you could help her with?" Peyton asked as soon as he walked through the door of Nathan's mansion.

Lucas exhaled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well…she's having a bit of baby fever since Angie's departure and she wants to start a family."

"And she couldn't tell me this?"

Lucas blushed a deep red color and said, "It's a lot more complicated than that Peyt."

"Don't tell me that she wants to get back together with you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh God what is it with you two—no we're not getting back together! She just wanted a baby and asked for me to help her out."

"Wow. You told her how ridiculous it was right?"

Lucas's eyes narrowed on his ex-girlfriend and asked, "Who died and made you private detective? Anyway, why does it matter so much to you? You know that she's been miserable ever since Angie left and if I can help with that I will."

"Because she's my friend and I do not want her hurt."

"Are you sure that's what it is? Because it sounds like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Having a baby is a big deal you know and it seems like you're both rushing headlong into something neither of you are ready for—"

Lucas exhaled, "You don't know what you're talking about. Brooke needs this. As you and I both know Brooke doesn't need anything or anyone. But she needs this."

"But why you?! Why can't she use a regular sperm donor like everyone else?"

"You'd rather your best friend have a baby by a stranger? Someone that the child won't be able to get ahold of when they're older? At least this way she knows who's the father is and will be able to answer the hard questions later in life. You know what I'm done with this conversation." he snapped, going outside to reign in his climbing temper.

Peyton refused to let it go though and followed behind him, "She could use anyone! Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, or even Nathan! It doesn't have to be you!"

"I'm doing this for her. And why in the fuck would you put Nathan in this? He's married with a family of his own!"

Peyton groaned with frustration, "I just don't understand why it has to be you! Brooke could have any guy she wants and she chooses you? A man that has _HCM_ —a condition that's passed down through your bloodline?" she cried, trying to understand this rash decision.

"Peyton I agreed to do this so that's the end of it. Now where's Jamie?"

She looked at him sullenly. "He's taking a nap right now."

"Damn it. I wanted to goof off with him for awhile."

Peyton shrugged then smiled and offered jokingly, "Well you could always goof off with me and we could skinny dip in the pool."

Lucas smirked, "Emphasis on the _skinny_."

She smacked him playfully as they headed outside to hang out by the pool.

-x-

Peyton had drove over to Brooke's house later that night, feeling a little puzzled as to where this sudden desire came from. She walked up to her door and ring the doorbell, and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hey P. Sawyer! Come in!" she said while stepping to the side to allow her inside her home. "What are you doing here?"

"Why Lucas?" she asked, getting directly to the point. "Why did you have to choose him to be your sperm donor?!"

Brooke sighed, "Look I can tell that you're upset about this but I can assure you that the only reason I chose him is because of the bond we now have because of Angie. He knows intimately what I went through with losing her. And he knows exactly how much I need this."

"But why the man that I love? If anyone should be having his babies it's me!"

Brooke sighed, "Okay for one… you can still have that dream. I just want his sperm nothing more nothing less. And two, what are you trying to say?"


	3. Chapter Two

Brooke sighed, "Okay for one… you can still have that dream. I just want his sperm nothing more nothing less. And two, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I hate this idea of yours! And I'm saying that I still have intense non-friend-like feelings for Lucas and you're crossing a line by doing this!"

Brooke groans, "Usually I would respect your wishes—and you know that but in this case I can't. He's already agreed to do this and I need this too much. It's time that I do something for me." she said with a careless shrug, "Sorry not sorry. Besides, isn't it enough that I gave him up for you in high school? That I stepped aside in respect of your feelings when in all honesty I could have stayed and fought for him?"

Peyton wasn't hearing anything what she was saying. "I'm going to convince him not to go through with this."

Brooke growled her frustrations, "Peyton this isn't about you! It's about me having a baby. Period! Forget about the father. Okay! Just focus on me finally getting my dream of having my own family!"

"Yeah with Lucas!" she spat, shaking her head in disapproval.

She felt like she was in a damn stare down. "I'm not calling it off with him. We're not doing anything wrong here and you guys aren't even together anymore!"

Peyton looked at her as if she were pathetic, "Wow that's low Brooke—even for you. I gotta go because if I stay here any longer I will end up doing something that we both will regret."

With that Peyton breezed out just as she had came in. Like a hurricane.

"You can come out now Lucas!" Brooke called, unable to believe that that just happened while he had been in the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" he asked, gesturing toward the door Peyton just left out of.

She had a closed off expression on her face as she answers, "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing Brooke!"

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say? She's a bitch."

Lucas heard the entire exchange, unable to believe that Peyton would try to bully Brooke into changing her mind. And that whole conversation brought up old feelings and thoughts. Especially the part where Brooke said that she had pretty much sacrificed what they had for Peyton's selfish happiness. He couldn't believe that either of them would do those things. But it did answer a lot of questions that he had had over the years.

She signed, completely wary of the whole thing. "Just leave it alone. I'll see you next Tuesday."

-x-

A week later Brooke was impatient to get started, and so they saw a fertility specialist. Their first stop was SO-IUI (Superovulation and Intrauterine Insemination). This involved injecting herself daily with all the hormones her body was not producing naturally to grow follicles. Then, when ovulation occurred, the sperm was inserted manually by the nurse into just the right spot to meet up with the egg.

When this failed, they went straight to IVF with high hopes. It's amazing how excited you get about a 40 percent chance of getting pregnant — when in reality, there's more chance of it not working. That was the case with them: six IVF cycles (four fresh, two frozen) ... and so far nothing but big fat negatives.

Looking back, the first IVF failure was the hardest to comprehend. With every subsequent failure, Brooke had come to expect it more. It gets harder to hope. She became more numb. For the first few IVF cycles, she had put on a positive front for her support crew and Lucas; no doubt he did the same for me. But now, they were more honest with each other — releasing all of the pain in order to be positive about the next step in the journey.

The crappy thing about IVF is that there are so many things that can go wrong along the way. It's like being on a roller coaster: One day you're flying high because you've got a good number of eggs to collect; the next day you're at rock bottom with your heart in your stomach because most of them didn't fertilize.

Being the type-A person she was, Brooke wanted control of the situation at all times. She'd spent hours researching everything she could possibly do to get a positive outcome. She had tried acupuncture, endometrial scratching (to regenerate her lining), intralipids (which kill off "natural killer cells" that can attack the embryo), baby aspirin to stop blood clotting, every single supplement under the sun vaguely related to fertility, castor oil packs for blood flow to the uterus, DIY hypnotherapy, foods to help increase lining, implantation, blood flow … you name it, she had tried it. It was tiring.

The truth is getting pregnant is a numbers game, like playing the lottery. If the machine keeps punching out the wrong balls, you don't hit the jackpot. It's taken her awhile to get her head around this. She'd been demanding to know why it's not working; what can they do differently next time, Doctor? Why, why, why? But all they could do was keep trying.

"Maybe it's not meant for me to have kids Lucas…" she cried after her last failed IVF, her feet curled up underneath her while she laid her head on his shoulder.

Lucas frowned, "Don't say that Brooke. It will stick next time…"

She looked to him then asked, "What if it doesn't? What then?"

Lucas refused to allow her to give up so he lifted her chin so that she could meet his intense blue eyes. "We will keep trying. Okay? We're not going to give up until there's a beautiful little Brooke in there." he said as he rubbed her empty womb.

She nodded, "Okay…" Brooke sighed as his fingers continued stroking her mindlessly. "Maybe we're going about this whole thing the wrong way…"

He looked at her with confusion, "How do you mean?"

"Obviously the IVF isn't working for whatever reason…maybe we should try it the natural way."

Lucas looked at Brooke again, his eyebrows furrowed in consideration. "Are you saying that we should…?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah… I am. I mean it's the only way that I can think of that could possibly work. And it's the only thing that we haven't tried so far."

Lucas blew out a breath. Then stuttered, completely tongue-tied. "A-a-are you sure you want to?"

Brooke nodded, "It's not about wanting Lucas…we need to do this. It could be the only way that I can get pregnant. And it can be just be between you and me."

Lucas nodded, "Okay…when do you want to…ahem…when do you want to have sex?" he asked somewhat shyly, kind of reverting back to his Virgin like sixteen year old self.

Brooke smiled, liking that she made him that nervous. Even though she hadn't had sex or seduced anyone in a really long time she guessed that it was true…sex is much like riding a bike—you'll never forget how to do it.

She considered the question that he had asked and answered, "I would say now would be a good time but I have a shipment coming in at any moment. So definitely tonight…you know since today and tomorrow are the only times that I'm ovulating until next month."

Lucas nodded, unable to believe that she could even discuss it as if it were no big deal. And it was a big deal. He hadn't slept with Brooke since they'd been hormonal teenagers. "Okay…your place or mine?"

"Yours. I miss your bed Broody." she then kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tonight."

Lucas walked out of Clothes over Bros stunned and off balance for the second time this month and both had everything to do with the stunning brunette he had just got through comforting.

Someone bumped into him and made him drop his smartphone. When he picks it up, he noticed that the screen was completely shattered.

"Greaaat! How wonderful!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Lucas!"

Lucas looked at the curly haired blonde and sighed, "How you doing Peyt."

"Look I don't know what I did to deserve you ignoring me for an entire week but whatever it is—"

Lucas exhaled, "How about you not being happy for your so-called best friend? How about you putting her through hell for years while all she'd ever done was be there for you?"

"I seem to recall that you were there right along with me when we put her through hell." she shot back.

"Yeah I was. But I didn't know the whole story behind Brooke dumping me. It was because of you… always you Peyton. Why is that? Are you determined to see her miserable?"

Peyton swallowed but couldn't answer him. Which was an answer in and of itself. "Look I have to go. I have a lot to do."

"How is the IVF thing going?" she asked, hoping to get some information from him.

Lucas chuckled coldly, "Seeing as how you're completely unsupportive of her choices I don't see why you need to know anything about it."

Without another word he walked off, completely missing the lost look on her face. "Lucas don't be like that—" she called to him.

-x-

Brooke was nervous. More than nervous. Borderline freaking out. But she knew that this was the only way that they could have a baby. She pulled into his driveway and took in a deep breath for fortitude.

"Okay you can do this. It's just Lucas and it's only sex. No need to freak out." she said after sitting in her car for over fifteen minutes.

Just as she was about to crack up her car Lucas walked out looking incredibly gorgeous. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm not sure if I can go through with this." she said as she met his blue gaze.

Lucas nodded, "It's okay Brooke. We don't have to do anything tonight. We can just have drinks and hang out for awhile."

That made her relax a bit. "Okay…"

And they did just that. Lucas was just being himself, making her laugh and getting her to relax until she was completely at ease. The drinks helped too of course.

She wasn't sure whose idea it was but they ended up doing shots… only Lucas was sipping his from Brooke's exposed belly.

Brooke giggled and blushed when Lucas's mouth missed the mark and brushed against her crotch, a surprised by the intense sensation that followed, her hips arching toward his mouth in response. He nipped at her drenched panties then smirked, his eyes glowing with hunger. He licked his lips and replied softly, "Are you trying to tell me something Brooke?"

She shrugged her shoulders, an answering heat in her bashful eyes. Brooke gasped, closing her eyes, unable to respond immediately. But when she did it came out breathlessly, "Mm… maybe…"

He inhaled her scent; his eyes looking at her parted lips, turned on by her arousal. "I can smell you…you smell so delicious…" his smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "You're horny aren't you?"

She licked her dry lips and met his stare saucily, "What do you think?"

"I'll show you what I think…"


	4. Chapter Three

Lucas's lips lowered on hers passionately, pressing himself against her, her taste drowning out all thoughts. She kissed him drunkenly and fiercely, clutching the back of his head, her fingers grasping his dirty blonde hair, indulging in his sultry taste. Her body caught fire and responded to him passionately; fiercer than she had to anyone else…even his teenage self. It was definitely different, more intense. Everything was like new to her.

He seduced her senses as he suavely removed her top, unbuttoning the blouse until the cool air hit her skin and hardened the kiss, pressing into her body more. Incandescent heat emanated from both of their bodies, strong vibrant lust inflamed them as the kiss went on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to.

Lucas made trails of kisses down her neck and bared chest to the tips of her ample breasts. She gasped and clutched him closer as his tongue swirled over the tautness of her pebbled nipple. Her moans echoed in his ears as she arched her back, pressing more into his scorching mouth. The ache between her thighs intensified, growing from torturous heights and into an intense sharp throbbing as he bit her nipple as well as grinding his hips into hers. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and grinded right back, wanting him to enter her more than anything.

His hardness stroked her drenched panties, his desire for her more than clear. She moaned softly as his mouth went to the other coral nipple. The sheer pleasure of his hips and his mouth drove her absolutely insane, crazy with lust, his teeth scraping it gently. She shuddered and cried out as he suckled her deeply into his mouth, gnawing gently on her. The pleasure-pain of it all fogged her brain, forgetting all else but his wonderful mouth and his teasing thrusts. Brooke let out another sharp cry of pleasure as his hot mouth suckled her again, somehow deeper this time. Oh, his technique could make a woman come just by sucking her tits the right way! She was nearly there now, the pleasure ebbing closer and closer as he captivated her body and senses.

She needed to drive him just as crazy as he was making her. The way he made her feel had her barely containing her thirst for him.

"…now…" he whispered in her ear softly yet urgently, all the while blowing inside it.

"But I—" she broke off when her eyes met his.

He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers with heated intent, "Brooke… I need you. I want you to be crazy with… passion… mindless with lust… That you'll come just by the touch of my hand, tongue and…" He then licked her, making her shudder and hotter with desire. "…my dick…"

"I'm nearly there already Lucas!" she moaned, wanting him inside her desperately, "I want you so fucking much…" she gasped.

"Good…" He said with that panty-melting Scott smirk.

"What do you mean 'Good'? How is torturing me 'Good'?"

He chuckled, his tongue circling her breast once more, "I'm torturing you?"

She moaned and arched into his mouth again. "Yes! Believe it or not you are torturing me!"

His eyes, an intense ocean blue, held hers heatedly, "How?"

"How? By not fucking me now, this minute! You're torturing me! I need you desperately."

He smirked, "Without really trying? …Damn I'm good."

"I'll get you back! Lucas… I swear it!" she gasped as he kissed down her body.

"Whatever Brooke…" He eyed her soaked panties, his mouth nearly salivating. "There's something that I've missed doing to you… I think you may find it to your liking…"

She bit her lip as he finally pulled her drenched panties down until she was bare underneath her skirt. He pushed her thighs apart, his eyes gleaming with lust as he stared at her waxed wet pussy. He licked his lips and buried his head between them and tasted her humid center. She closed her eyes as he flicked his tongue against her clit until she arched into his mouth and cried out savagely, her climax powerful and earth-shattering. It was almost too much. When it was over she felt herself freefalling. He allowed her to come down, watching her return to normal.

His eyes gleamed when she opened her eyes again, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen… but I'm not done with you yet."

Lucas was so turned-on that he had to stroke himself a few times just to take the edge off of his growing need.

He ran his tongue over her sensitized lips then suckled the hard pearl of her into his mouth. She writhed against his mouth, wanting that free falling feeling again, the pleasure overwhelming. He tasted the saccharine of her essence, his tongue lapping at her slick folds, digging into her pussy, darting in and out making her arch and moan and writhe restlessly. He held her still, worshiping her, his tongue working her into another climax then into another and another.

She was panting by the time he was finished, her darkened hazel eyes gleaming with pleasure. "It's my turn Lucas…"

"What are you going to do Brooke?" he asked as she skillfully revealed his firm erection.

She smirked, that classic Brooke Davis sexy smirk and answered huskily, "Relax… just lie back and let me make you cum."

Glance up at him just as she was about to take his penis as far into her mouth as she could, her hazel eyes locked eyes on his, maintaining eye contact as she stroked him a few times. Then she slowly engulfed him in her awaiting mouth, sucking him mildly. At first.

"You look like a sexy little angel with your lips wrapped around me like this…"

"I love sucking your cock so much." she said as she licked him from root to tip, tonguing the head, flicking her tongue over the slit.

"Mm…fuck…" he groaned as she bobbed her head, drawing him deeper into her mouth while sucking his cock hungrily. He groaned his ecstasy and thrust inside her mouth. She met his thrust, every thrust he made inside her mouth she lubricated it with her saliva so that he would be able to move as freely as he needed and sucked him harder, drawing him deeper in her mouth again and again. Hearing the sounds of his pleasure pleased her so she quickened the pace and sucked a little harder, the result of her effort pleasing to her ears. So pleasing that she was now toying with her clit, rubbing it firmly to ease the ache.

Lucas peeked at her and saw her playing with herself and almost lost it. The sight alone made all the sensations he felt, every touch, lick, and suction magnified.

"Oh God… I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come baby!" he gasped feeling extremely close to the edge.

Brooke removed her mouth from him with a pop and eyed him slowly while shaking her head. "No, this won't do. Ladies come first Lucas… and I want you to make me come again."

"I know that… but… I don't know if I could… oh shit Pretty Girl…" he gasped, "I don't know if I can hold it…in…"

Brooke stood to her feet. "Let's finish this in the bedroom."

They move from the living room to his in short order. Lucas kisses her again savagely, slamming her against the wall and then he throws her down on the bed—it's not violent by any means. But it's between aggression and tenderness as the two meet somewhere in the middle.

He turned her over until she was on her stomach and lifted her skirt until her ass was fully exposed and positioned her until her ass was slightly lifted and entered her carefully.

They both groaned and moaned at the sensation, savoring being connected in that way.

"Oh God you're filling me up so good… I feel like I'm going to break." she gasped, clutching the sheets tightly.

Somehow that turned Lucas on more, hearing her sexy raspy voice say those words. He laid down on her back and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs."

Then he started moving. Slowly at first, his erection dragging in and out of her slickness. But then he licked her neck as his hips began pistoning into Brooke's tight body, gripping her hands, feeling her pussy clutch his dick greedily, she grew wetter with each rough thrust he made.

"Damn you got some good pussy!" Lucas growled. "God I missed this…"

Brooke couldn't do much of anything, along with his powerful thrusts that drove her damn near it of her mind with the exquisite friction, her clit was being stimulated by the sheets beneath her.

"That's perfect…don't stop! Ahh!" she moaned ecstatically, feeling very close to the glimmering edge.

She bucked, taken aback by the unexpected erotic jolt that coursed through her system when he changed his angle, his cock stroking her spot constantly. She cried out in pure pleasure as her sizzling release overwhelmed her. She hissed as it went on and on and on, not letting up.

"Are you ready for this cum? I'm gonna get you fucking pregnant Pretty Girl. Fuck!" he groaned, trying to hold back—but couldn't, his seed pumping out of him and into her pussy, overflowing it with his juices.

Lucas collapsed softly on top of her and cuddle her gently, they kissed each other and basked in the afterglow.

"Um that was…wow…" Brooke said breathlessly, amazed that they even went through with it. With a bit of maneuvering she was laying on her side facing him, needing to see how this affected him. He looked as stunned as she was.

"Yeah…wow…you think that would do it?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Well we should try as often as possible don't you think?"

"So…would now be good?" he asked, feeling his cock regain some strength.

Brooke gasped at the sight of his huge erection getting harder and harder until it was at full mast.

Brooke was more than willing, spreading her legs until she did a full split. Lucas held her ankles and submerged himself inside her slick canal in one smooth thrust. She relished how he felt inside her, plunging vigorously and in powerful even strokes, stoking the flames within.

"Lucas…" she panted helplessly, her eyes shut, trying to absorb all the sensations he made her feel. She stroked his sinewy back to his pumping ass as he vigorously fucked her senseless. The only sounds filling the room are their moans and the sound of their lovemaking.

"As often as possible…" she repeated breathlessly after they finished.

"Oh definitely…" he said eagerly.


	5. Chapter Four

Lucas exhaled as he looked over plays for the Ravens but all he could think of was Brooke and the insane night they spent assailing each other. It was to the point of the images blurring together.

He thought he heard her say at one point, 'Never stop fucking me!' which was insanely hot. And after they both came, instead of her just wearing a sheet or something like Peyton had done a lot when they were dating, as if the woman had just been deflowered or something, Brooke gets up out of bed post-sex with her incredible naked body, to sit and start eating fruit in his kitchen. And to him that was really sexy. It seemed like she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

His new phone brought him out of his thoughts and he checked the ID and smiled. He answered without hesitation.

After his phone was broken he had got another one and made sure all of his contacts were made aware of his new number. Everyone but Peyton that is.

"Hello Pretty Girl." he said affectionately.

"Hi…I just talked to Peyton."

That couldn't have been good. "What did she say?"

Brooke chuckled ironically and said, "She said your chances of getting pregnant are one in a million, and I said to her that maybe I'm that one. She said you're not believe me. Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends. I know she's wrong, and whatever she thought she saw in me was wrong, because I am that one in a million. I will get pregnant…"

Lucas cursed Peyton Sawyer lowly, "You need me to come by early? I can always bring these plays home with me and work there…"

"Um, about that I know we said that we would meet up tonight to try again but Nathan and Haley have this dinner party that they're throwing and you know Haley…"

Lucas chuckled, "You couldn't get out of it?"

"You're correct. Which sucks because…" she paused so that she can go into the back room of the store for a little privacy. "Last night was so hot… I can't even focus at work right now. And I can't wait for the encore performance."

Lucas learned back in his chair and replied, "Me too. Last night was so amazing… I won't be able to focus for the rest of the week. Just thinking about it is making me hard."

Which wasn't a lie. He had an erection that wouldn't quit.

"Really…I'm glad that I'm not alone in that. Because I wish you were here right now… I'm seriously SO horny…wanna know what I'm doing right now?"

Lucas smiled, "Tell me. And be very descriptive."

Brooke chuckled and honestly it's the sexiest sound. Which in his current state wasn't a good thing at the moment. But he couldn't not hear this so he allowed the conversation to travel towards the seedy side.

"I'm touching myself Broody…"

Subconsciously he began adjusting himself. "Fuck…where?"

"I'm running my hands over my breasts, down my belly, and I'm slipping my right hand into my panties."

Lucas inhaled sharply, hoping that nobody would walk into his office. "Tell me more…"

By the time the conversation was over Lucas and Brooke had inadvertently gotten each other keyed up until their next private meeting. It was enough to make them both question what they were really doing.

-x-

"Hi Tigger! I'm so glad that you could make it!" Haley exclaimed as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Brooke smiled broadly after they parted from each other, "Of course I would make it! I wouldn't miss hanging out with you guys for the world! So where's Jamie?"

Haley smiled and said, "He's spending the night with Deb."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Brooke asked, showing genuine concern. As a good godmother should.

"Trust me I made sure that there were no prescription drugs anywhere in her possession. I checked her place thoroughly—every nook and cranny. Her place is swiped clean. I found every bottle that there was and I know that she wouldn't take anything while with Jamie."

"I don't know…"

Haley then laughed, "I'm just kidding! Jamie's at my mom's hanging out with his aunts."

Broke gaped at her friend, "That was a dirty trick Haley James Scott!"

After her laughter died down she was able to notice Brooke's noticeable appearance. "Brooke you look amazing! You're practically glowing! Did you meet someone?"

Brooke was about to answer when Lucas walked in, sharing a brotherly hug with Nathan. Then Peyton walked in and she found herself saying, "No… not really."

Haley saw the way Brooke stiffened at the sight of Peyton. "Uh-oh what's going on?"

"Well I'm sure Lucas has told you about our quest for mini Brooke…"

"Of course! By the way I think that it's a great thing that Lucas is doing for you."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you for that it really is. I wish that everyone would be on board with this." She then sighed, watching Peyton interact with the fellas. "Well long story short Peyton's very vocal about her disapproval about it."

"You can't live your life letting her dictate your every move Tigger. I'm glad you're doing something for you. I just wish that—"

"You wish what?" Peyton asked as she walked up awkwardly.

Haley looked at Brooke then said honestly, "I hope that her wishes come true."

Peyton shook her head, "How can you support this? They don't even love each other."

Brooke grew defensive and answered, "News flash Peyt you don't have to be in love to have a baby. Millions of women have babies with men that they don't love every day. The thing is I respect Lucas and he respects me as well and that's what is important here."

"It wasn't always that way. He used to think that you were a real slut—"

That stung and Peyton knew it. Seeing this Haley stepped in. "Really Peyton? Why don't you get your head out of the past and out of your own ass and be happy for someone else for once!"

Peyton glared at her and walked off.

-x-

Lucas and Brooke had basically been avoiding each other all night long. Especially with Peyton's hawk eyes watching their every move. But thankfully Peyton had decided to call it a night early and had left, leaving them, Skills, Mouth and Naley to have dinner.

"If we weren't in public right now I would be taking you and fucking you against this wall. I can't wait until we're alone together." he managed to whisper in her ear without anyone noticing.

Brooke put on an incredible poker face despite being remarkably turned on by the slow build that they've been involved in all day.

Brooke excused herself from the table and walked through the house to find a nearby bathroom. Without so much as a smile or a flirtatious word, he follows her, and creeps in close with the alpha male dominance and determination.

Brooke moaned, tasting the wine and food on Lucas's breath as they rush to kiss each other in the sliver of time allotted for their illicit quickie.

Sweeping Brooke up by her crotch, he carries her across the room where they continue to tongue each other down, he rips her panties, and they squat-fuck raw for a few passionate minutes, his cock plundering her pussy for all it's worth before cumming simultaneously then collapsing and rolling away from each other.

Brooke laughed, unable to believe that they couldn't even make it to the bathroom while their friends and family dined in the next room. They could've been caught by anyone.

"Oh my God are we certifiably insane for doing this here of all places?" she breathed.

"A bit…"

Brooke grinned at him. "God that was short but hot!"

She watched him as he straightened himself as she did the same. Brooke bit her lip and took her ruined underwear then stuffed them in his pants pocket.

"A little souvenir." she said with a saucy wink. "Do I have sex hair?"

"Uh yeah if I did my job right." he teased, eyeing her heatedly.

Brooke straightened her reddish brown hair as much as she could then walked back to rejoin the others.

"Okay Hales tonight was amazing but I have an early meeting in the morning with Bitchtoria and you know how she can be."

Haley mock shuddered then said, "Don't remind me. Okay you're excused. Be sure to call me Tigger!"

Brooke smiled at her friend and hugged her tight, "Of course. See you guys later."

"Later Brooke." all the guys said as they went back to watching the college basketball game that happened to come on.

Lucas hugged Haley and she smiled then returned the embrace. "It was so great hanging out with just adults for awhile."

"It's okay to need a break Hales." Lucas said as they watched Nathan cheer on his old team.

"So how's the whole IVF treatments going?"

Lucas sighed, "No dice as of yet. But we aren't giving up."

Haley patted her lifelong friend on the back. "That's great to hear. I'm so happy that you're doing this for her. Nathan is too." she chuckled, "Not to mention Jamie. He's bouncing off the walls to know that his two favorite people are trying to give him a baby cousin."

Lucas grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well in that case we will try a lot harder then…" He then yawned tiredly. "Okay I'm going to head out."

Haley hugged him again. "Okay keep me posted on you guys progress."

Lucas nodded then headed out.

Twenty minutes later he was in Brooke's house.


	6. Chapter Five

Twenty minutes later he was in Brooke's house. As soon as he stepped foot into the room Lucas found himself kissing her senseless again.

"You taste so damn good..." he moaned against her lips, unable to believe that he was engaging in sex just for the hell of it. But he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Brooke tried to get her bearings but he wouldn't have none of it. Lucas kept kissing her and each kiss grew in heat and urgency. Their kiss was so hot and steamy that it left Brooke's panties not only damp but on the verge of orgasm. Just from his kiss alone. Brooke moaned needily as his tongue took over her mouth expertly, making her blood boil with unspent passion. When he pulled back she moaned then pulled him back into the kiss. She nibbled on his lip then plunged her tongue in his mouth and totally fried his brain circuits. It made him grab her and push her against the wall, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Lucas groaned deeply and urged, "Lift your skirt. Lift it higher. Higher. Higher! Lift it higher."

She did it without question until her panties were in view, the urgency of his voice turning her on more.

Lucas groaned, looking at her intriguing yet slightly faded tattoo right above her pelvis. "That's still one sexy tattoo..." he rasped, tracing the Chinese symbol with his fingertip.

Brooke felt the heat from his touch and the answering sensations it caused. Lucas kept kissing her, his hand pushing her panties aside. Brooke moaned low as soon as his fingers caressed her vulva.

"Lucas..." she panted, gripping the material of her skirt tightly, his thick fingers playing her perfectly. His touch wasn't too light nor too hard...perfect. His thumb circled her clit as his index finger entered her slick walls.

Lucas groaned and kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, wantonly sucking on her tongue. "As sexy as you are in this dress—I need you out of it!" he said as his hands began unzipping her blood red silk dress with perfect ease. She gasped for much needed air when he began sucking on the supple skin of her neck. Soon her dress was pooled around her ankles, leaving her in just a pair of thongs. "You're so goddamn beautiful—I want you so fucking much..." he rasped as he eyed her luscious breasts, her nipples taut with excitement.

He kneeled in front of her taking her breast in his mouth, "I bet you can't keep quiet while I pleasure you..."

Brooke's eyebrow lifted at the challenge, "Is that a challenge Lucas Scott?"

"Yes...it is..." he said with a devilish grin.

Brooke smirked then said, "You're so on..."

Lucas grinned then lifted her off her feet, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he walked her to the queen sized bed. He pushed her on the bed, a predatory glint was in his eyes as he crawled over her body, taking her mouth again in a fierce kiss. He then made his way to her breasts, suckling each strongly, flicking his tongue over her nipples. All the while she remained silent as a mute. He smirked, figuring he could break her by sucking harder. So he took her other nipple into his mouth and sucked strongly, his hand squeezing the abandoned globe. She closed her eyes, her back arched but no sound came from her lips. Lucas's brow furrowed then. How could she not utter a sound while he was doing this to her? He wondered. He then grinned evilly inwardly. He knew just what would break her...

Brooke smirked cockily down at him, her eyes glazed with pleasure and triumph. That was until he made his way down her body, kissing and licking her stomach, pelvis and finally her hot center. While he was licking her sex he began tracing sexy words with his tongue, mixing things up and introducing new sensations to her already blown mind. While he was spelling naughty words and pleasuring her, he thrust his thick finger inside her in a come-hither motion hitting her G-spot effortlessly. She grabbed the sheets, still keeping silent—it was becoming harder and harder the closer she got toward climaxing. And when she finally reached her peak she gave up and began screaming his name wildly, the animalistic noises drove him wild, making him suckle her harder as her cum flooded his mouth.

"God!!!" she shouted as another orgasm crested over her, making her thrash on the bed as he massaged her ass while giving her the hottest oral she ever received—the combination was really intense and Brooke experienced a deeper pleasure sensation and a repeated series of pulses. "AHHHHH YESSSSS—OOOOOHHHH!!!" She hissed, holding his head there as she bucked into his mouth, his hands still massaging her ass cheeks expertly.

Lucas gave her a lingering kiss on her pussy then moved away from her, "I told you, you couldn't keep quiet."

She was still quivering when she replied albeit shakily, "Don't be a smug ass—I lasted as long as I could..."

Lucas grinned as he stripped down to his bare skin, "That you did—I was actually worried that you would beat me again tonight—but you didn't..."

"Keep it up and I won't let you fuck me!" Brooke teased, her eyes shining with a bit of humor and passion.

Lucas crawled on top of her then kissed her passionately, "You're bluffing..."

Brooke then pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, grinning. "You're right—I am bluffing!"

"Damn right I'm right! I know the effect that I have on you..." he growled while grasping her hips. He lifted her while she toyed with him a bit, tracing her entrance, lubricating the head of his cock before sinking down on him. They both gasped for air as she was seated fully on his erection. His eyes rolled back at the feel of her—slick, incredibly hot and so fucking tight that his toes curled. Every time he was inside her it seemed as if she really did have magical powers stored in her pussy but he was almost on the verge already—well maybe not that close but damn it felt amazing. He squeezed her tightly as he murmured, "Fuck you feel so fucking good..."

She shuddered as he licked the underside of her breasts-the skin there was almost as sensitive as her nipples were-which were really sensitive. "Ohhh God!!! You fucking—ahhh!!!" She moaned loudly when he began suckling on the sensitive skin while his hands smoothed down her back until his hands gripped her generous ass. Then he began to move. The combination felt incredibly intense—his thrusts, his suckling, his massaging—oh God his body! "God Lucas—you feel so fucking good inside me—oooohhhh..."

"More?" he rasped as he thrust up while pulling her down to meet him.

His ocean blue eyes locked on hers.

"Yes...more...oooohhh...Lucas more!!!" she gasped, somehow knowing when he asked that he was about to take her on a wild ride.

Lucas smirked then flipped her over until she was beneath him, "Alright, hang on..." He then increased the power and speed of his already powerful thrusts, thrusting inside her like a piston, sending her once more over the edge of insane bliss. Her body bucked beneath him, reaching the powerful peak in hot clutching spasms of her ecstasy, her nails raking down his back—marking him. Their eyes locked while she rode the waves of her orgasm—her mouth gasping for air as he continued hitting that supersensitive secret spot, triggering another climax—much stronger than the ones before.

"HO-LY-SHIT!!!" She screamed, still scratching up his muscular back and shoulder as another climax came shortly after that one, her body convulsing with all the intense sensations rocking her. "OH MY GOD-LUCAAAAASSSS AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed lengthily, whipping her head back and forth as her intense climax skyrocketed to a higher level as he rotated his hips more, still hitting that incredibly sensitive spot.

"Good ain't it baby?!" he grunted as he pounded into her even more ruthlessly.

Brooke moaned then said, "So good—Ooooh, so fucking good! Keep fucking me! Ohhhhhh LUCAS—keep fucking me! Ooh your cock feels so fucking good baby—I love your cock!"

"And I love your pussy—I love fucking you!" He grunted, still driving into her. Upon much deliberating inside his head—he pulled out of her silky wet heat.

She screeched at him from an entirely different reason. She glared at him and pounded on his shoulder then shouted, "Fucking asshole!!! Why'd you stop?!"

That sexy smirk reappeared on his face as he replied, "I don't do anything without a reason...now do you trust me?"

Her heart sped impossibly faster when she replied, "You know I do b—"

He then flipped her over until her ass was in the air and gave her a hard slap on her ass cheek. She bit her lip, the sting of it turning her on more. She looked over her shoulder to see him rubbing his cock over her ass, smacking her with it. She gripped the sheets, her teeth biting into the pillowcase when he finally, finally entered her again. Lucas wasted no time in pounding into her, showing her absolutely no mercy. Not that Brooke wanted any mercy—she loved every minute of the hard fucking they were engaged in—preferring it that way. From the way he gripped her hips a little hard, how he grunted above her-sounding so fucking sexy-how his cock drove harder and harder inside her—it was all so amazingly hot that she felt another sizzling climax underway. She grunted, backing into him harder and harder until finally the dam inside her broke again. This time he was right behind her, flooding her womb to capacity. Brooke collapsed beneath him, completely sated while Lucas rolled over on his back, his breathing labored.

"We're just getting started you know..." he said as he looked over at her.

Brooke's hazel eyes widened, "Oh my God!!!"

He then placed her legs over his hips as he entered her yet again and said, "Oh my God is right! You better pray to Him that I have mercy on you—" He then started the process all over again.


	7. Chapter Six

"You are mine," he grunts out, pumping into her, the length and level of his arousal brutal. "Mine," he swears, as he releases her mouth and turns her around, pushing her forward as he yanks her legs back, one hand hard on her back, the other gripping her round ass. He doesn't slow the movement, giving her full, hard thrusts, her breasts bouncing from the top of her dress, the mirror above the sink giving her a full view of their wicked sex. Lucas, in worn jeans, a white tee-shirt, light hair mussed, mouth open, intensity over his face. His reflection pulls at her hair, tilting her head back, and she find his eyes on hers in the mirror.

Brooke was in the middle of a really long and intense orgasm when the dream sizzles away and her body is still seizing with the long wet spasms. She calls his name into the night as it continues on, leaving her completely breathless and exhausted.

By the time it was over she looked over at the time and saw that it was only 4:00 a.m.

"It was so real…" she murmured, unable to believe that she had had a wet dream about Lucas.

What did it mean? Should they lay off having sex for awhile? Or should they have more? Was this even about having a baby anymore?

Brooke wanted to believe that it was strictly about procreating but now she wasn't quite sure. Especially after dream Lucas demanding that she was his.

Did she want to be exclusively his again? What did the dream mean?

Brooke tried to go back to sleep but every dream that started was of Lucas either fucking her while demanding for her to be his or him telling her that he loved her and wanted to go to Vegas to get married.

Hours later Brooke walked into Clothes over Bros and was met by her sweet assistant/friend Millicent Huxtable.

"Wow someone didn't get any sleep last night." Millie said as she took in Brooke's tired yet fabulous appearance. "Anyone I should know about?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she walked behind the front desk. "Why does everyone assume it's about a guy? I just had a crummy night. That's it."

"Hmm. Is it Owen? The hot bartender guy?"

"Owen's been long gone Millie. He split when Angie arrived. I thought you knew that."

Millie let it go. "Your mother cancelled her flight to Tree Hill."

"What's the catch?"

"She heard about the IVF treatments and she said and I quote 'that if you abandon this foolishness she would back off the company'. I have no idea how she even found out—"

"I do. Peyton Sawyer."

-x-

A few weeks later Brooke tried eating but the way her stomach was set up…there was no use in trying. She put the fork down and pushed the plate away.

"Why aren't you eating?" Lucas grumbled, worry etched on his handsome face.

Brooke shrugged, "I'm just not hungry right now…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, not buying her excuse. "You have to eat."

"I can't." She shrugged, answering his question honestly.

He squinted his eyes suspiciously, "Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood to eat." Aka I feel sick to my stomach.

Lucas sighed and sat next to her, his eyes intent on hers. "Brooke don't starve yourself."

"I'm not!"

Lucas grew frustrated with this attitude and brought the plate to her lap and said harshly, "You will eat that food even if I have to force feed you myself! Do you understand?"

Brooke gave him a nasty look and began eating until every single morsel was gone. She gave him a challenging look and asked, "Happy?"

He grinned, "Ecstatic."

She rolled her eyes and went back to watching the TV. They sat silently and watched a rerun of Sex and the City on E! network in comfortable silence. She still felt like shit warmed in the sun.

"Listen… about yesterday with Peyton…" she began but he interrupted.

"I'm not worried about what you told Peyton. I am worried about you."

Brooke sighed, "I shouldn't have told her that we were having sex. But the thing is I was so pissed that she snitched to Victoria about the treatments—"

"Stop. It's fine." he then smiled, "So today's the day right?"

"Yeah I already took five tests. In fact they should be ready any minute."

"Nervous?"

She nodded. A few minutes later after gathering her courage Brooke looked down at the stick and felt her heart pounded as she saw two lines. She took another one and the same results. Brooke Penelope Davis was 100% pregnant.

"LUCAS!" she screamed, walking out of the bathroom with the five test results in her hand.

Lucas rushed to her side. "What's wrong?! Was it another negative?"

She shook her head rapidly, she cried. "No it's not. It's the opposite!"

Lucas whooped in happiness and swooped her into his arms. "You're really pregnant?!"

"All five pregnancy tests were the same:they're all positive! I'm really pregnant Broody!" she sobbed, happy tears flowing strong.

Lucas kissed her thoroughly. "Baby that's great!"

They laughed and cried together so wrapped up in their joy, kissing every so often.

"God I love you Lucas!" Brooke said tearfully.

His heart swelled at that. "Not to be a killjoy but before we get too excited we should schedule a doctor's appointment in the morning. Make sure it's real."

Brooke nodded, "You're right of course but I'm just so damn excited."

Lucas smiled and lifted her up in his arms. "Me too…more than I'd thought I'd be. And slightly worried."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows adorably as she asked, "In what way?"

"You're gonna have my baby…it's an amazing feeling and I'm nervous. That's the awesome part. What worries me is what if I'm not going to be a good dad—"

Brooke pressed her lips to his then said, "Stop it okay. You're going to be an amazing dad. Like you were with Angie. I'll never forget that and you shouldn't either."

"I'm talking about the long run. I can handle babies. I'm talking about preteens and teens stage. You know I didn't have my dad in my life to teach me right from wrong—"

Brooke cupped his face, "With good reason. Had it not been for Haley's great influence Nathan wouldn't had been the wonderful man he is today. Keith was your father in every way but one. If you need to teach our child anything teach him or her what Keith taught you. And do all the things that Dan didn't do for you. You got this so don't worry."

Brooke found herself kissing him tenderly, a friend kissing a friend kind of kiss. But then the chemistry that's always been between them kicked things up a few notches, dripping with barely restrained lust, until the couple were full fledged making out on her couch.

Lucas and Brooke found themselves, unable to keep their hands off each other, stripping out of their clothes while caressing everywhere they could. Both obsessed with pleasing the other.

He drove his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds—raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer as he'd told her to do. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild tumble, and her face was glowing.

"Did I just blow your mind?" He asked smugly.

She chuckled, "Shut up and fuck me."

"Yes ma'am…" he said with a grin, and then slowly entered her sweet wet pussy, beginning a slow rhythmic motion that carried him deeper inside her.

Brooke looked up at him, pleasure written all over his strikingly handsome face, making him look even more magnificent which amped up her pleasure. Just knowing he was enjoying it made her enjoy it all the more. Then thoughts ceased to exist when he began ramming inside her with deep sturdy thrusts. This new pace took away all inhibitions and in its place white-hot sensations flowed. Lucas then surprised her by lifting her into his arms, his hands clasped to her ass all the while still pumping inside her. She cried out blissfully, clinging to him as the new position hit some new angles—some of which she never knew existed before—causing a slew of earth-shattering vibrations that were shockingly intense so intense it triggered another violent wild orgasm.

"Do you feel that, baby? That's your man moving inside you. I want you to scream my name Brooke…I want you to scream it!" he growled, as he continued to ride her through her bucking, practically relentless with it. He clutched her close while she raked over his back with her nails. He grunted in pleasure-pain then kissed her torridly, their tongues mating as well as their bodies. She moaned into his mouth as he put her on her back again, driving even harder, making her writhe with his thrusts.

"You feel… so goddamn…tight!" he panted and moaned.

"OH…GOD…OHH…GOD!!!" She cried lustily while climaxing again. "OOOOHHHHHHHH LUCAS!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He grinned from ear to ear then took her mouth in a ferocity that stole what was left of her breath as he fiercely fucked her, pistoning in and out of her body like a madman on a mission. The two moved together in perfect harmony until the pressure began to build and build until finally they reached their highest sexual peak in hot pulsing waves of extreme bliss. They both sighed completely worn out.

"Brooke…" he gasped out, rolling onto his back. "I never ever had sex that intense! OH MY GOD! That was fucking awesome!"

"I don't think we should do this anymore…" she panted.

As great as the sex is… and it was fantastic sex—the truth of the matter is that she was afraid. Afraid of letting him all the way into her heart. And the more that they gave into their carnal desires, the more she was tempted to tell him how she really felt about him.

Lucas looked at her with shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I am really pregnant what's the use of us continuously sleeping together? Your duty will be done and that'll be that."

Lucas felt as if she had stepped on his heart with one of those nine inch stilettos she wears. He made sure that she didn't see how crushed that made him so he nodded, "Okay…but what if you're not?"

"Then it means that I really can't get pregnant Lucas. Which will break my heart. But I will learn to accept it. Either way this has to be over."


	8. Chapter Seven

A week. It's been an entire week since Lucas heard anything from Brooke. Which frustrated him immensely. Lucas found himself lifting weights to exercise away his frustration. He couldn't believe that Brooke had cut things off with him. Again.

He did two sets of ten reps on the chest press, cursing under his breath for getting used to basically unlimited sex and forgetting the goal behind it. And now he had nothing. No Brooke. No laughter. No spunky attitude…nothing.

It pissed him off. It pissed him off so much that he found himself at Clothes over Bros to find Brooke and Millie going over figures and fabrics.

"Brooke tell Millie to go to lunch." Lucas demanded.

Millie looked at her wristwatch. "It's barely eleven o'clock."

"Now Brooke. We have some things to discuss."

Brooke blinked and said, "It's okay Millie you can go on to lunch."

Millie said nothing else, only gathered her things together and left the friends alone. Lucas locked the door behind her and flipped the sign to closed then drew every curtain in the place to ensure privacy.

"Lucas what's this all about?" she asked, her chest heaving from the nervous anxious feeling she was feeling.

"You. It's about you. Did you get a chance to go to the doctor yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "They don't have any openings until next week."

Lucas nodded as he strolled closer to her. "Interesting…were you going to tell me about it?"

"Actually I left a message on your old phone by mistake. I didn't get a chance to delete it."

"Is that right?" he asked while placing his hands on her arms.

She nodded, gulping nervously. Why was he making her nervous? It's just Lucas.

"You are on my mind every second, every minute, every hour, every day and every single time I blink. You fill all the space in my mind and heart. I love you Brooke Davis and I have never stopped loving you. Whether you're having my baby or not I will be here for you."

That was why.

He practically purred her name which made her grow even wetter between her thighs.

She shook her head and replied, "No…that's impossible."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Why is that so impossible?"

"Because you can't—"

Lucas then kissed her and it was like an explosion of raw potent blazing passion that rocked him to his core—sure he had his share of kisses—but none like this. This was on some other level that he never even glimpsed before. The way she kissed him back had him dizzy with desire—a desire he never ever reached before.

She moaned into his mouth, reaching around to grasp his ass and pull his body closer to her soft body. She kissed him back just as brazenly, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, savoring his delicious taste. She groaned when he began moving against her, his cock rigid hard. He was pure unadulterated sex, full of sizzling lust and sensuality that took her breath away. Then he swirled his tongue inside her mouth, effortlessly turning her on. Once they broke apart for air, she gasped, "Damn…I missed this."

"I know that you love me too. And I know that you're scared of us but you don't have to be."

Her eyes met his questioningly, "But where could this possibly go Lucas?"

"Anywhere we fucking take it." He then lowered his mouth to her in an urgent kiss. She kissed him back fiercely, clinging to his body. His tongue tangled with hers, tasting, devouring.

"Lucas!" She gasped, his mouth now on her neck, suckling the sensitive skin there.

He swirled his tongue over her pulse then nipped it gently. A move, he discovered when they had been lust crazed teens, a move that drove her absolutely crazy. She gasped his name, her hands roaming all over his body, anywhere she could reach. He cleared the desk of it's contents, placing her on the surface. He lifted her skirt to her waist, pulled her boyshorts aside and thrust a long thick finger inside, finding her already drenched with desire.

"Brooke you're always so wet for me." He growled with pleasure, grinding the heel of his hand against her hard nub.

"Only for you." Was her breathy reply, her hips grinding against his hand. He smirked, then took her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand thrusting fast, bringing her to a climax quickly. She bit his lip, her body quivering from the force of her orgasm. He hurriedly pulled down his pants, his erection bobbing with his haste, pulled her boyshorts aside again and thrust inside her, the fabric creating phenomenal friction against his shaft while he moved inside her. He groaned her name, moving quickly, their bodies slapping together in rhythm. Pure lust drove them on, their bodies straining together. "Oh Lucas!" she screamed, another climax shooting through her.

"I will see you tonight." Brooke panted, still overwhelmed that he came to her place of business to ravage her.

Lucas smiled and kissed her lips. "See you tonight at your place Pretty Girl."

-x-

Brooke held Lucas's hand as they waited in the doctor's office. Both were nervous. Especially when they were number 130 and it was only at 110. After he had came to CoB and encouraged her to continue whatever this was between them, he'd been loving and present every single day since.

"God these people need to hurry the fuck up." Brooke complained, watching the time crawl by.

Lucas looked at her and smirked, "Got something better to do?"

Brooke lifted a bow, "Yeah for one: work. Two: fuck you. Any more questions you want to ask?"

"Ooh feisty. Remind me to spank you later." he said jokingly.

Brooke was about to reply but their number was called.

"You are definitely pregnant Ms. Davis. You are still in your first trimester at 13 weeks plus six days. You will be in your second trimester in a couple of days." The technician said after performing a transvaginal ultrasound. "And it looks like you are having twins."

Brooke's jaw dropped. Her eyes sought Lucas's and saw his shock as well. "Twins?"

The technician pointed to the screen and indicated where the babies were positioned. "Yep…see there's two placentas right there. I will see you in five weeks. Would you two like to know what the sexes are on that visit?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes we would want to know."

The tech nodded and jotted something down on the clipboard. "Okay that's it for me. Dr. Samuels will prescribe you your prenatal vitamins and schedule you for a checkup next week. I will see you two later."

"Twins…" Brooke said in a stunned monotone voice. "We're having twins Luke…"

Lucas kissed her forehead, his heart swelling with joy. "We're having twins Pretty Girl."

Brooke kissed him happily. "I love you."

"I love you too Brooke."

-x-

Lucas and Brooke had called everyone they knew and told everyone to meet them at Brooke's. Haley and Nathan along with adorable Jamie were the first to show up. Mouth and Skills was next saying, "I hope y'all got something for me to eat. Shit I'm hungry."

"Luckily for you we had picked something from the deli." Brooke said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Solid B. Davis I knew I can count on you!" Skills said making a beeline for the kitchen.

By the time everybody arrived Brooke was practically bouncing off the wall. It somewhat dimmed at the sight of Peyton trying to get close to Lucas—who should be at her side.

"So what's going on Brooke? Why you got us all together?" Skills asked as he munched on a mini deli sub.

"I have some good news to share with all of you." Lucas was at her side as soon as the words left her mouth, he whispered one word and she amended it. " _We_ have some good news to share with all of you."

Peyton eyed them with jealousy but remained quiet.

"So what's the news?" Nathan asked as he and Jamie sat on the sofa.

"Well first I just received news that Baby Brooke is doing extremely well…"

"That's great Brooke!" Haley said as she hugged her.

"The second news is that—"

Lucas held her to him and announced, "We're together."

Brooke beamed as everyone but Peyton said, "About time."

"And the final news is that I'm pregnant!" Brooke said with a glowing happiness.

Jamie cheered, "Yay I'm gonna have a baby cousin! I hope it's a boy!"

"Well they could be boys or they could be girls or they could be a boy and a girl." Brooke said to Jamie with a growing smile.

Haley and Millie's mouths dropped, "Tigger you're having twins!"

Brooke nodded ecstatically.

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Haley cried, knowing just how much this meant to her.

Peyton shook her head and left out of the house. Lucas followed after her.

"Go away Lucas." she snapped.

"Peyton…I know you. And I know that you're thinking that Brooke did this on purpose. She didn't. This surprised both of us—"

"Surprised you? Maybe. Her? Not so much." she said angrily. "She knew how I felt about this—about you! I will never forgive her for this!"

"Fine. Let us know when you're through throwing Peyton's pity party." he then walked back into the house.

Brooke sighed with relief that he came back inside. He kissed her forehead. "Is everything okay?"

"Peyton's just being Peyton."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Brooke muttered.

Lucas met her eyes then stated, "Hey…I'm not the same kid that doesn't know what he wants anymore. I'm a man. I'm your man and I will stay that way. Alright?"

Brooke nodded, a bright smile on her face. For the first time she really believed him. She had fallen head over heels in love with him all over again.


	9. Chapter Eight

Lucas watched Brooke's body change over the past few months. Her already voluptuous form had magnificently increased: bigger breasts, wider hips and her ass... He silently wished that she would stay pregnant. But of course in true Brooke fashion she thought she was only getting fat. Always whining about what didn't fit anymore and did he still find her attractive.

He showed her just how attractive he still found her. Which brought him to the pregnancy sex…even pregnant she was always in the mood and so juicy for him whenever he tested her. He liked to make love to her while spooning her in the mornings, or do her carefully from behind in the shower.

As he's remembering this he's watching her with heated eyes as she talked animatedly with his mother who was visiting for a week and Haley, her face glowing as she laughed at something Haley said.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" Lucas asked as he sat beside Brooke.

"Comparing our pregnancies." Haley replied while rubbing Brooke's large baby bump.

"Oh?" he said as he sat down with the women in his life.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah Karen said that you were quite the acrobat while you were cooking in her oven. Much like your son and daughter."

"She's over exaggerating I'm sure." Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's forehead gently.

"No she's not. She described the sensation of you moving as being like popcorn popping. And that's exactly what our babies feel like."

Feeling those first flutters and kicks is one of the most amazing experiences of pregnancy. And she still enjoyed it, loving to see the movement of their twins. It was always cute even if it didn't feel so cute.

Karen chuckled, "I wish I was exaggerating. I honestly thought that you would take an interest in soccer the way you were abusing my bladder."

"Oh man…what if they do the same to me?" Brooke cried, "I would hate to go on myself—"

Haley patted Brooke on the shoulder, "Hate to break it to you…but that's all a part of pregnancy. Just wait until you're leaking because you laughed too hard or sneezed."

"Which reminds me if you leak only occasionally, such as when you cough, sneeze or have a good belly laugh, it's likely urine. The smell and color are helpful indicators, too. If it's not urine then it's amniotic fluid and that's when you go to the hospital immediately. Normal or not: If it's urine, yes. Leaking occurs due to pressure of the growing uterus on the bladder." Karen said as she ate a piece of cake.

"Okay my hands, feet, ankles are all swollen badly. I have constant heartburn. I've been sleeping sitting up since I was 14 weeks pregnant. I can't get up from sitting very easily anymore. I miss sleeping on my stomach!! I swear that half of my back problems in pregnancy are due to not being able to sleep on my stomach since it's the most ergonomically correct position to lay in for your spine and hips…" she then sighed, "I know I planned this and prayed so long and hard for this and do not get me wrong I love carrying these babies but it's just hard. I didn't think pregnancy would be like this."

"Trust me we were there. We understand completely. But at least you aren't alone in all of this." Karen said softly.

Brooke still frowned, "I know. But I got really dumb when I got pregnant. That really drives me crazy! I can't even remember what goes where and I can't work—"

Haley hugged her soothingly, "That's what pregnancy leave is for. So you don't have to worry about remembering anything. There's such a thing called baby brain and they don't call it that for nothing."

"I sound really ungrateful…"

Haley smiled at her best friend. "No Tigger, you just sound extremely pregnant."

-x-

It's been an eventful couple of weeks since Dr. Samuels put Brooke on bed rest which had driven her crazy as well as him.

Eventually, all the stress and nights of sleep deprivation around Brooke's constant care, and a few times where Brooke thought she was going into labor, wore Lucas out to the point of getting sleep at his office.

"You look like ass." Nathan said as Lucas stumbled into his home.

"Thanks for the encouraging words Nate." he said as he flipped down on his couch.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not a goddamn wink."

"How long until she goes down?"

"Believe me sex isn't the problem. Hell she went down on me this morning."

Nathan threw a pillow at him, "Not a blowjob you dick! When does she go in for labor?"

"Honestly it could be any day now with the twins. But I'm so fucking exhausted. She had been running me ragged ever since they put her on bed rest aka at-home-prison if you ask her."

Nathan exhaled sympathetically, "I wish that I could tell you it gets easier but then I'd be lying. Dealing with Hales and Jamie is a full time job, plus basketball. Making sure they're safe, that they have everything that they need. Once that's taking care of I have to focus on my high demand job. Sometimes I feel wore thin."

But unfortunately Lucas heard none of that. Instead he was passed out while sitting just as Brooke does often. Nathan snorted at the sight.

-x-

Lucas climbed the stairs of their new home to find Brooke standing by the bed with multiple outfits picked out.

"None of these fit me anymore and it's only been two weeks since I bought these!" She complained as she held up her paternity skinny jeans.

He walked further into the room and closed as well as locked the door behind him then approached her until he was hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck, his hands splayed over her protruding belly.

"You're carrying twins babe...they're still growing..." he said patiently.

"I already look like I'm nine months when I'm just seven." she frowned.

Lucas's hands cupped her breasts. "Even so you're the sexiest mama I know." He said as he began removing her nightgown.

"Lucas...come on I don't wanna..." She then sighed and moaned as he suckled on her neck.

"Yes you do..."

Before she knew it he had them both fully naked and kneeling while he took her from behind, their hands on each others hips.

They continued to rock together at a furious pace. He moved his hands slightly up to her breasts. He pinched and pulled at her nipples causing her to lose more control. She hung her head and closed her eyes as the sensations of his frantic fucking washed over her.

Lucas rolled her clit between his fingers. Brooke choked out a sob and finally came hard crying out loudly into his mouth as she craned her neck in a sultry kiss. Lucas cried out with her and tensed behind her. His body shuddered against hers as he spilled himself into her.

"Ooh I love you Lucas..." She said in exhaustion once falling to her side carefully.

"I love you too Pretty Girl...I love you too."

Ten minutes later after their joint shower Brooke came downstairs and grinned at the sight of the Naley family.

Brooke was frozen in her place at the sight of her family and friends. Shaking off her shock she smiled, "Mom? Dad?"

Ted Davis took in the sight of Brooke's protruding belly as well as the nice mansion that she was standing in. While Victoria was looking at Lucas who was standing showing his full support.

"So this is where you've been for a full year? With this scum?" Ted scolded with a angry expression on his face.

"Mr. Davis I—"

"Hold on a minute! Lucas has actually been very supportive of my decision more than once! That was the reason why I chose him in the first place!"

"After putting you in harm's way with this risky pregnancy?" Victoria exclaimed while giving him a venomous look. "God Brooke when is enough going to be enough?! Obviously him being a liar and a cheat isn't going to do it! When are you going to see that he's not good enough for you?!"

"Quit with the dramatics mother. He's changed. He only wants me—"

"Look let's just leave the past in the past—"

"Hell no. This bum is only using you to finance his next flop."

Lucas sighed then admitted, "I'm sorry Mr. Davis for hurting Brooke the way I had, you have no idea how truly sorry I am about that—but I'm not a kid anymore. I changed because of your daughter."

"Yeah right—A leopard don't change its spots. Especially overnight. I don't trust you. I don't trust you with her at all."

Brooke bit back her tears at their judgement of her future husband.

Lucas chuckled, "You assume because I invited you here that I need your approval—guess what I don't. But my fiancee missed you and wanted you to know that we're having twins and to invite you to her baby shower next week. I don't know why though seeing that you both kicked her out of your life like trash."

Victoria looked at him as if he were an insignificant ant. "That's not true—she knows why we had to distance ourselves—"

"To avoid a scandal. Unmarried Brooke Davis having a bastard child by someone from the wrong side of the tracks—Yeah she does but that doesn't take away the hurt."

Brooke winced as a twinge of pain hit her body. It must be the stress of the situation.

"You're one to talk about her hurt! You're the one that left her for her best friend!" Victoria yelled while pointing at him.

Brooke felt another stronger twinge and went to sit down. Five minutes and it wasn't letting up but was only growing worse. As intense pain hit her their argument grew as well.

Then she felt liquid pour from between her legs after feeling a distinct pop. "Lucas!!!" She screamed through her pain.

Lucas turned and saw his Pretty Girl on the couch clutching her stomach. "Fuck...baby what's wrong?"

"My water fucking broke. The babies are coming!" She grunted.

Excitement, fear, joy, nervousness all rushed through him but the one emotion that was at the forefront: Panic. "Mom!!!!"

"What's going on?!" Victoria asked rushing to her side.

"Get away from me!" Brooke snarled at her, now holding Lucas's hand as the pain grew monumentally. "Lucas it hurts..."

Lucas saw the wounded look on the older woman's face. But his attention was brought back to his wailing fiancee.

Lucas shushed her and wiped her tears. "It's okay baby...I know it hurts... But you're doing fine...okay... uh I need you to do something for me. I need you to let your mother be here for you—"

"Nooooo—" she moaned lowly, her eyes squeezed shut.

Lucas then said trying to reason with her, "Baby that's why she's here—"

Brooke shook her head adamantly, "No...they were so mean and rude to you."

"Baby somebody has to be by your side while I get help—"

"No I need you here! Let them go!"


	10. Chapter Nine

(A/N: my favorite reviewer dianehermans no you didn't miss the engagement of brucas because it's unofficial for right now. Both are sure of each other so they are unofficially engaged for the moment. I hope that makes sense lol)

-x-

Lucas shushed her and wiped her tears. "It's okay baby...I know it hurts... But you're doing fine...okay... uh I need you to do something for me. I need you to let your mother be here for you—"

"Nooooo—" she moaned lowly, her eyes squeezed shut.

Lucas then said trying to reason with her, "Baby that's why she's here—"

Brooke shook her head adamantly, "No...they were so mean and rude to you."

"Baby somebody has to be by your side while I get help—"

"No I need you here! Let them go!"

Lucas found himself chuckling grimly, "You're so fucking stubborn!" Finally getting beyond frustrated he remained by her side. "MOM! HALEY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Haley and Karen hurried down the hall at the panicked screaming.

"What's going—oh I see." Karen then began barking orders so that they could prepare for delivery. (A/N: I admit that I know nothing about midwifery forgive me. Let's pretend that Karen knows what she's doing. Btw this is an emergency delivery she has no time to make it to the hospital since everything was moving so fast. Now carry on).

Everyone but Brooke's parents were busy rushing about bringing countless towels and bowls of warm water while Karen and Lucas moved her to the floor with her legs splayed open, her underwear was torn off so that nothing would be in the way.

"Oooh Lucas... God it fucking hurts so fucking bad!" she yelled as another intense contraction hit.

"I know baby...its going to be over soon—" he soothed even though he was freaking out badly.

Karen looked at her opening. "I wouldn't count on it. She's at four centimeters. She needs to be at ten. It might take hours."

"Hours?! I don't think I can survive hours of this!!!" She screeched as a ferocious contraction hit. "Son of a bitch!"

After ten minutes of close contractions Karen checked again. She grinned at her then said, "Okay baby A is crowning... Get ready to push on the count of ten. Alright?"

Brooke nodded, sweating profusely. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… PUSH!"

Brooke did as Karen demanded, bearing down with all her might. "Okay stop…" Brooke slumped back almost all of her energy drained out. "Brooke you're doing great honey! Ok I need you to push again..."

She drew up and bear down with all her might, squeezing Lucas's hand until it turned a different shade. Lucas was screaming in pain right along with her until she felt relief. And following that relief was the sound of their baby's cry.

"Baby A is here! And it's a beautiful baby boy..." Karen exclaimed emotionally as she handed the baby to Haley to be cleaned.

Brooke grinned tiredly then frowned up as another set of contractions hit her. "Oooooh Good God! Ow ow ow ow ow owwwwww!"

"You're doing great honey... Okay baby B is crowning... Get ready to push on the count of ten. Alright?"

Brooke nodded, sweating profusely feeling worn out. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…PUSH!"

Letting out a battle cry as she was bearing down with strength she thought was depleted Brooke pushed. Then pushed again when prompted until she heard another angelic cry.

"You did it baby." He cried while kissing her head as Haley placed her babies on her chest, freshly cleaned. "You did it...I'm so fuckin proud of you Pretty Girl!"

She smiled weakly and just had strength enough to kiss them before promptly passing out from extreme exhaustion.

-x-

After getting checked out at a nearby hospital Brooke and the twins were sent home with a clean bill of health.

Brooke stared down at her newborn daughter and son after resting for at least fourteen hours. Haley had rushed to the store for baby formula for infants shortly after they were born and Lucas fed and bonded with them while she rested.

But now she's up. And was looking at the most adorable fraternal twins that graced this earth. Their baby boy Andrew Keith Scott had her eyes, Lucas's blonde hair, Lucas's smile complete with her dimples, her nose, her silky auburn hair that curled slightly. Their daughter Angela Haley Scott looked just like her but with Lucas's ocean blue eyes and her dimples.

"They're so gorgeous!" She whispers in complete adoration and awe. They both were fast asleep in their cribs. "Can you believe we made these perfect beings?!"

Lucas hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "Yeah I had the exact same reaction. We're blessed no doubt about it."

She smiled happily, "You got that right. Did my parents leave yet?"

Lucas sighed. "No. They're still downstairs. They bonded with the babies."

Even though they pissed her off she was glad that they decided to stay. "Where are they now?"

"In the guest room...they wanted to talk to you."

Brooke sighed, "I don't know if I want to. They were so...judgemental towards you."

Lucas chuckled, "So were you baby." He smiled as he held her to him. "When I came back into your life."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him then said, "So not the point! I'm your fiance and soon to be wife it's my job to be hard on you so you can do better. But my parents... they never liked you so it's not coming from a place of love."

"Here I thought it came from a place of hurt." he said as he placed his hand over her heart.

"Which stemmed from a place of love." she pointed out.

Shaking his head he surrendered the battle. "Okay we're getting off the subject. My point was that you weren't the most forgiving person when everything happened in high school. You were pretty hard on me."

Brooke lifted a perfectly arched brow, "Since when were you team Davis?"

He chuckled and took her in his arms. "Baby...I'm in no way team Davis. I'm team Brooke. And team Brooke needs her family."

"But if they're going to be in my life again they have to accept you. And anyway they probably don't want to be a part of my life."

Lucas saw the hurt and insecurity behind those words then kissed her temple and said, "Talk to them and find out for sure. Don't just write them off for being justifiably angry."

"I will make them understand that it was high school—"

"No. Don't make it about defending me. You need to come to an understanding with them because whether you like it or not they're still your parents. And the babies bonded with them." Then looking in her eyes he said meaningfully, "You're my fiancee at the end of the day so it doesn't matter what they have to say. As long as you're good with me and I'm good with you that's all that matters. Alright?"

Brooke pouted playfully, "I hate when you're right."

"Go on."

-x-

"He loves and wants to be with me." she argued. They have been at each other's throats since she walked in.

"You sound like a love besotted fool!" Ted said with exasperation.

"What about that Peyton girl? Is he still sleeping with her?!" Victoria accused.

Brooke wanted to cry because they were so stuck in the past that they couldn't see the truth. She shook her head then got up from the table.

"She's no longer a factor. She wanted him but he loves and wants me and she's still jealous of that."

"How do you know that? He could've been lying to you about his relationship with her the whole time."

"There's no more relationship—that relationship is long dead—you know what…whether you're in our lives or not it doesn't matter. Because Lucas will be."

"You deserve better! Your father and I worked hard to raise you and make sure you had the best that life has to offer! We were a unified front until—"

"Oh please! Don't give me that! You two were barely around while I was growing up! And don't pretend that your marriage is perfect! I know about your extra marital affairs that the both of you had going on..."

They looked at her with complete shock. "Oh you didn't think I knew? I did. But you programmed me until I knew exposing you would hurt our family reputation or should I say unified front? So I kept silent and dealt with your indiscretions for years but you like the hypocrites you are act like you can't even deal with Lucas's misdeeds when you're not rosy fresh either! At least Lucas learned from what he did. You two willingly stepped out of your marriage by fucking choice!"

"You know what...get out of my house! No matter what I say you're still going to stay the same judgemental hypocritical assholes. So get out and I could careless if I see you again!"

She left the dining room with tears in her eyes. On her way to the nursery she bumped into Lucas.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"No matter what I said they couldn't see past your past. They were stubborn and frankly we don't need them—"

He groaned, "I told you not to make it about me. I told you to focus on your relationship with them."

"They're the ones that wouldn't stop making it about you. So I joined in. I explained why everything happened but they called me stupid saying that that was bullshit. I then said that your mother pretty much said the same thing and they accused her of being a liar—"

"They what?!" He yelled. "They called my mother a liar?!"

"I'm done with them—"

Lucas looked angry as he bit his lip. "No we're going to handle this." He then dragged her behind him. The Davis's were just about to open the door to exit. "Hold up a minute."

"Clearly she had said all she had to say—"

"But I haven't. Look I could careless about your approval. I want Brooke and our babies to be happy and I'm sure you want the same thing right?!"

Victoria and Ted remained silent.

"Despite how angry Brooke—your daughter—is I know how much she loves you. And you love her. I don't want to come between that. At the end of the day we're all family whether we want to admit it or not. So I don't want to be the reason you have division again. So I apologize for—"

"Baby you don't have to—"

Lucas hushed her then replied, "I do and you know it." He turned back to them. "All I want is for Brooke to be happy and at peace. While you were gone she barely talked about you but I know that she wishes things were better—"

Brooke cupped his face in her hands and said, "Baby you don't have to do this—"

"But we got to fix this. The twins deserves a whole family. They need both grandma's and their grandpa."


	11. Chapter Ten

Brooke cupped his face in her hands and said, "Baby you don't have to do this—"

"But we got to fix this. The twins deserves a whole family. They need both grandma's and their grandpa. So let's be adults and put this shit behind us. What do you say?"

After many hours of working through their issues the Davis's and Brooke were in a better place. Victoria was now holding smiling and cooing down at her tiny yet perfect granddaughter Angela while Ted was grinning down at his tiny yet perfect grandson Andrew.

The sight of them reduced their stubborn resistance to ashes. They all decided to agree to disagree for the sake of the babies.

Brooke was smiling finally completely content. Deciding to allow them to have their moment she then turned on the television to Access Hollywood.

" _It's just been confirmed that fashion icon Brooke Davis has just delivered her twins with high school sweetheart and bestselling author Lucas Scott…"_

Lucas turned it off and kissed her head. Brooke smiled up at him and sighed, "I'm so happy that you agreed to father my babies and then made me realize that you truly love me."

"I really do. I'd do anything anything for you Pretty Girl."

"Even get along with my annoying parents?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrows.

Lucas turned and saw them with the twins. "Even that."

Brooke sighed and laid down on his chest. Then said loudly, "Alright times up! I need to cuddle my angels!"

Her parents chuckled and handed them to her and Lucas. "They're perfect...just like you were when you were their age."

"She still is perfect." Lucas said while kissing her temple.

Brooke let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Aw you're so full of it!"

"What?! You are..."

"Okay baby...remember that when we have another argument." She said as she cooed and snuggled her beautiful daughter.

"I sure will..."

-x-

A year later:

"Ahhhhhh yes Lucas!" She screamed in absolute pleasure as the water from the shower cascades down their moving bodies.

Lucas groaned lowly as he kept thrusting inside her tight wetness.

Brooke couldn't believe that he came into her shower and began ravishing her knowing what today was. But her sex crazed husband obviously didn't care that they would be having guests today or the fact that they both had to prepare for the upcoming celebration soon.

Hell at this point with his hard long breathtaking strokes and caressing hands neither did she. Just as that thought crossed her mind an intense orgasm swept through her making her sob his name as her body trembled in ecstasy.

He was right behind her, her name echoing through the room as his seed erupted inside her heated clutching walls. "Fuck...woman...you're too much sometimes..."

"Me?! You're the one that busted in on me and decided to fuck me senseless knowing what today is!" She accused humorously.

"You damned right. And I'll do it again in a heartbeat." He said while smacking her ass.

"I bet you would. Now let's really get cleaned up. Everybody's going to be here after a while."

Lucas did as his wife said knowing she was right. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease her while they got clean.

After a thorough shower and another round of lovemaking the couple got ready for the big day ahead. God so much has happened in a year.

Lucas and Brooke had a simple ceremony a few months after the twins were born. Her father had given her away and it made her so happy and tearful that she was glad that she bought the waterproof makeup.

After moving into the guest house Andy and Karen were still going strong and completely in love.

To Lucas's dismay. He still cringed when hearing their very active sex life. In fact he was now in the process of soundproofing the guest house.

After reuniting with her parents Peyton reached out and they were getting back to their former glory.

Today was the twins first birthday and everyone was gathered together for the celebration. Lucas was on the grill (which he was actually an expert) while the women were cooking the side dishes. They bought two mess-up cakes one pink with Angela's name on it and one blue with Andrew's name on it. Both babies were looking gorgeous in their little outfits: a Baby Brooke original pink and white sundress for Angela and a Baby Scott original navy blue two piece for Andrew who was looking more and more like his daddy everyday.

"Aw aren't they precious." Victoria said after taking numerous pictures of the cuties.

"Yeah my pride and joy." Brooke said as she grinned down at them.

Which was may have been a bit cheesy but it was very true. Last week Angela said mama for the first time and Brooke had been over the moon. But then Lucas had to be an asshole and point out that they continuously called him dada. And just a few days before their birthday they started walking. Andrew was the first to take his first step and Angela was right behind him with big four toothed grins.

As for herself and Lucas...well they were good for the most part. They sometimes got on each others nerves and argued but they were still incredibly in love. In fact the proof of that was unknowingly residing in her womb.

"Alright burgers and links are ready." Lucas said as he carried a pan full of grilled meat to the table.

"Great cause I'm really hungry. I'm sure the kids are hungry too." Brooke said as she began fixing the twins their plates first, putting some baked beans and macaroni and cheese as well as a link without the bread. For some odd reason they hated bread.

"You're always hungry—greedy." Lucas teased.

"Well if you hadn't gave me a work out this morning I wouldn't be this hungry." She said while sticking out her tongue.

"True..." He then saw their daughter bullying her brother. "Hey hey hey! Angie that's Andy's toy give it back to him!"

"No!" She said sassily, a pout on her adorable face. A mini Brooke indeed.

"I swear I'm going to kick whoever's ass that had taught her that word!" Lucas swore as he frowned.

Brooke rolled her eyes then fixed his plate as well as herself a plate. Her little sassy barbie was almost exactly like her so she couldn't do anything but giggle at Lucas's scowl.

"Oh hush...she doesn't know what she's saying." Brooke said as she settled the plates on the table.

"The hell she doesn't!" He then grabbed Andy's little toy truck and gave Angie her cute little doll. "There you go. Play with your dolly."

She smiled up at him and began playing with her little toy doll.

After everyone ate it was time for their cake. They looked around grinning from ear to ear as everyone sang the happy birthday song to them. Angela then hesitantly grabbed a small portion of her cake and began playing with it while Andrew dug in and ate his happily.

Everyone laughed when Angela put her messy chubby hands in Andrew's silky hair. Andrew blinked at her then pushed her in her own cake.

"Oh my God you two—" Brooke said as she separated the two messy babies.

Lucas could barely stop chuckling. "Wow...almost the exact remake of our wedding day. You made sure my nose was full of cake!"

She shrugged then said nonchalantly, "You're the one who put cake in my hair so I retaliated."

"Hair vs suffocation... I was the clear victim that day!"

Brooke pinched his arm then said, "You were the victim? Do you know how long it took to style my hair?!"

"Doesn't matter—"

"Well if that didn't matter then your nose full of cake doesn't either!" Then laughed when he scooped her up in his arms about to toss her in the 9ft pool.

"You were saying?!" He said inches away from tossing her in.

Brooke squealed then said, "Okay Okay I'm sorry Lucas!"

"You two are worse than the kids I swear!" Karen said humorously while watching the couple return.

"Whatever ma." He dismissed then kissed his wife happily.

"Don't forget who birthed you boy. I can still spank your butt."

Brooke snickered then said, "He's sorry Ma."

"Yeah I'm sorry ma." He then let his beautiful wife go and went toward his cake covered twins.

After all the drama they all went through they had somehow made it out of the dark tunnel and was now in the blazingly bright light of happiness. Brooke looked at everyone around them and felt incredibly lucky that everything was indeed alright. Everything might not be perfect—what world is?—but everything was alright. And she was good with that.

The End:

I hope that you enjoyed Brooke and Lucas's story. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me by either commenting on the story or messaging me.

By the way check out my other stories in progress. Again if you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me by either commenting on the story or messaging me. Tootles loves.


	12. New story!

I just started a new Brucas fic. It used to be called something to talk about but now its called irresistable. So please check it out.


End file.
